


A Want and A Need

by TestyCanadian



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Biting, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Threesome - M/M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TestyCanadian/pseuds/TestyCanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugo loves Yuto but the sex just isn't working for him. Yuto is too soft on him. Yugo wants, no needs, to be dominated in bed! So what happens when Yuto is away for a weekend and Yugo's ex Yuri shows up at his house? Can Yugo stay strong against Yuri's sultry advances? And what will Yuto do when he finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Want and A Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freckledbun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckledbun/gifts).



Yugo sat fidgeting on the couch. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, it wasn’t like he was about to do anything bad right? He was just having a friend over right? Having a friend bring over some stuff they borrowed wasn’t against the rules right? No! There were no rules forbidding having a friend over while his roommate/boyfriend was away! That would be ridiculous. 

Or at least it would be if it was anyone other than his Ex. Worse yet, his Ex Yuri. If it was literally anyone in the entire universe besides Yuri there would be no problem. But unfortunately it was Yuri coming over so Yugo was nervous.

Yugo checked the time on his phone and saw that it had only been about 2 minutes since the last time he had checked it. He groaned and flopped back on the couch. He had put a horror movie on in the hopes it would distract him but it hadn’t helped. He didn’t think he could even name the main character. God Yuri probably knew how nervous he was and was making him wait on purpose. Yuri always did get off on making him wait. Yugo’s cheeks flushed at that thought, he buried his face in the couch pillow and screamed in frustration. This was horrible why did he even agree to this in the first place? He pulled out his phone to text Yuri and call the whole thing off just as it buzzed with an incoming text.

It was from Yuto.

[Can’t wait to see you. I have a surprise for you when I get back] 

Yugo felt his stomach flutter with something other than his nervousness over Yuri. Being with Yuto was so different than being with Yuri. Yuri was belittling and manipulative and always had a look on his face that he knew more than Yugo, that he was only playing with him for a laugh. Yugo always hated that look, he wanted to wipe it right off of Yuri’s smug face. It was one of the reasons Yugo had stayed with him for so long. That and the sex.

Yugo groaned again, he had been doing that a lot today. Sex was what got him in this predicament in the first place! Yuto was fantastic! Yuto made him feel fulfilled and loved and He was always thinking of Yugo. Yugo had never felt better about himself! Literally everything was better with Yuto except the sex. Sure when they had first got together Yugo lavished in all the soft touches and attention. Going slow and gentle was a nice change after Yuri. But the novelty had worn off. He didn’t want to admit it but Yugo liked it rough. He enjoyed being manhandled in bed, he loved feeling the marks for days after. He loved bites and hair tugging and being held down; he felt giddy just thinking about it. For all Yuri’s faults the one thing Yugo could never accuse him of was being a bad lay. Yuto on the other hand…..

Yugo sighed. He really loved Yuto, he loved every second of being with Yuto, but Yuto was just too soft when it came to sex. 

Which brought him back to the situation he had gotten himself into. Yuto was away for the weekend. He had gone to see his brother Yuya’s opening night at the theater a few towns over and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow night. He had offered to take Yugo with him but Yugo didn’t want to intrude on the family time. However it had left Yugo alone for 3 days. 

3 days to think about how much he really, really, wanted some good rough sex. 

And then Yuri had texted him. He said that he found some of Yugo’s videogames while cleaning and would be happy to bring them over. Yugo knew it wasn’t that simple. Nothing with Yuri was ever simple. Yugo knew the damn sneaky bastard was planning something besides just returning his games otherwise Yuri would have just dropped them in he and Yuto’s mailbox, or more likely Yuri would have burned his games for the hell of it and put it on snapchat. No, Yuri was definitely up to no good and whatever he was planning revolved around Yugo.

Yugo pulled out his phone again, intent on texting Yuri and telling him to just keep the games, when the doorbell rang. Yugo felt a pit drop in his stomach as he stared at the front door. Maybe if he ignored it, Yuri would just go away?

The doorbell rang again. So that was a no on that plan. Yugo straightened his shoulders, no biggie he could do this. He would just open the door, get the games, tell Yuri where he could shove it, and slam the door in his face. Easy peasy!

Yugo summoned all the bravado he could and stormed over to the door. He gulped in a big breath of air, ready to yell in the damn pink jerk’s face, and yanked the front door open. A finger pressed into his lips and Yugo felt his rant slip away. He looked down the arm holding holding his mouth closed and saw Yuri smirking up at him.

“Oh Yugo always so predictable,” Yuri grinned sadistically. He pushed his finger painfully against Yugo’s lips and slipped past him into the house. Yugo huffed and made a show of wiping his lips with the back of his hand. “So this is where you’re living now? Not as nice as my place but certainly better than you’re old hole in the wall. Nice to know Yuto takes good care of his pets”

“Shut up you dick!” Yugo growled, pointing out the still open door, “just drop my games and get out,”

“Games?” Yuri asked, eyes wide and voice so innocent there was no chance it was anything but fake, “What games?” Yugo looked down at Yuri’s glaringly empty hands and felt his rage returning.

“Get out,” He growled lowly, knowing he’d been had, “Get out right now or I’ll--” Hands slammed down on either side of Yugo’s head.

“Or you’ll what?” Yuri purred, far too close to Yugo’s face, “You’ll have a little tantrum? You’ll scream and yell and throw some punches you and I both know you don’t mean to land?” Yuri trailed a sinful tongue over Yugo’s cheek. A shiver ran down Yugo’s spine and he had to hold back a moan. Yugo felt a tightening in his pants followed by the pressure of Yuri’s knee. Yugo cursed; Yuri always knew just what buttons to press.

“Or maybe you’ll call your new boyfriend,” Yuri hissed right next to his ear, “Maybe you’ll call Yuto and tell him you let me into the house. Tell him you invited me in because even when you’re with him you can never get away from me” Yugo roared and shoved Yuri off of him.

“You’re wrong!” Yugo yelled, “Yuto is the best thing that ever happened to me! He’s way better to me than you ever were!”

“Is that so?” Yuri chuckled, “Well then why would you answer my text? Why would you even still have my number in your phone? Face it Yugo, Yuto may be god’s gift to you but there’s something about you he doesn’t know. A need we both know only I can fill” Yugo threw a punch, expecting Yuri to dodge, but instead the other boy grabbed his fist and pulled him off balance. Yugo fell into Yuri’s chest and the two collapsed on the ground. Yuri spun like a crocodile in a death roll and trapped Yugo between his surprisingly strong thighs, caging Yugo’s wrists above his head. 

“See Yugo? So predictable,” Yuri smirked, “I know you better than anyone which is why I know that Yuto can’t give you what you want, what you need. We both know the only person who can do that is me.” Yugo grit his teeth and turned his head to the side, unwilling to admit that he might be starting to agree with Yuri. He heard another peal of those infernal chuckles. He wanted to tell Yuri the only thing Yugo needed from him was a free shot at the plant freak’s face, but he got distracted by a sharp pain on his collar bone. Yugo yelped. Yuri had bit down hard, hard enough to break the skin. Yugo began to struggle but that only made Yuri bite deeper into his skin. Yugo hissed in pain and stopped moving. 

“See now isn’t that better?” Yuri simpered, pulling his head away from Yugo’s neck. A small pink tongue darted out to taste the blood on his lips. “You always did look so much nicer with a bit of blood on you. Not that Yuto would know. Look you don’t have a single mark on you! How are you even surviving?” 

“Shut up,” it was barely a whisper on Yugo’s lips. He didn’t want to admit it but Yuri had a point. Yugo had been practically vibrating with the need to be marked up. He craved the pain along with the pleasure. Even now the dull throbbing from Yuri’s bite was headed straight to his groin. 

“Face it Yugo dear,” Yuri hummed, squeezing Yugo’s wrists like a vice, “For all the good Yuto does for you he is nothing compared to me”

“Is that so?”

Yugo and Yuri snapped their heads up. They hadn’t noticed the front door open during their scuffle. Yuto stood, silhouetted by the light from the street lamps, glaring down at the two of them. Yugo froze up. He had never seen that look directed at him before. 

“Y-Yuto,” Yugo choked, “I-I can explain,”

“We both know that’s not true,” Yuto said, voice calm but eyes a raging storm, “But I’m sure your little playmate might have a few things to say” Yugo gulped. It felt like his heart was in his throat. 

Yuto kicked the door shut and dropped the gift bag he was holding onto the floor. Yugo eyed the tag with his name on it and had to consciously hold back tears. Yuto had gotten him something on his trip. Yuto was always thinking of him and look what Yugo did! The second Yuto was gone he invited his ex over knowing it could end in sex! Yugo was the worst boyfriend ever! Yugo looked up, intent on apologizing with everything he had, but Yuto wasn’t looking at him. Yuto was looking at Yuri.

“So you think you’re a better partner than me?” Yuto asked with deadly calm, stalking over to loom above Yuri. 

“I don’t think it dear, I know it,” Yuri said, voice full of the usual smug satisfaction, but eyes shifty with ill hidden nervousness, “You just can’t give Yugo what he wants. I can, simple as that,” Yuto starred dead into Yuri’s eyes, gaze like thunderclouds. Yugo could feel the tension in the air. He thought the two might start duking it out right there but instead a dark smirk pulled at the corner of Yuto’s mouth. In a flash he had ripped Yuri off of Yugo and flung the pink haired boy over his shoulder. Yugo caught a glance of Yuri’s shocked face but then Yuto was already head down the hallway.

“Yugo,” Yuto’s voice cracked like a whip, “Come. And bring your present,” Yugo shot to his feet, that tone of voice wasn’t one that he could ignore. Yugo knew he was in trouble but at the same time he couldn’t think of a time he had been more aroused. Yuto had always been sweet to him, their relationship kind and slow, like Yugo was something to be treasured. This side of Yuto was different, dark and demanding, everything Yugo had been wishing for. 

“Yugo don’t make me repeat myself,” Yuto’s steady voice rumbled from where he had disappeared down the hallway. Yugo snapped out of his stupor and grabbed the gift bag. It was heavier than expect and sounded like metal rubbing together when Yugo lifted it. Yugo went to pull the tissue paper aside and see what it was when a sharp, “No peeking” had him scurrying down the hall after his current and former lovers. 

Yugo barreled through the door to he and Yuto’s shared bedroom, ready for whatever was about to happen. Or at least he thought he was until he saw Yuto straddling Yuri on their bed in a position Yugo had been in himself not a few moments before. Yuri’s smug look was very strained, like he was trying to keep his composure but was in way over his head. Yuto looked up and Yugo found himself lost in his stormy gaze. Yuto snapped and pointed to a spot on the bed next to him. Yugo stumbled in his haste to get there and practically face vaulted into kneeling next to Yuto. A slightly softer smile grace Yuto’s lips for a moment before the cool mask was back in place. Yuto put his hand in the bag and pulled out a length of rope and a set of handcuffs. Yuri and Yugo gaped at for only a moment then Yuri started struggling in earnest. Yugo was struck frozen in shock.

“I got these for Yugo as a gift, but I guess he’ll just have to share,” Yuto said, clipping Yuri’s arms to the bedframe with the handcuffs. Yuri’s struggles had been basically useless against Yuto, but he still tried to get away as Yuto tied his feet to the footboard of the bed. 

“Now I think you’ve caused enough trouble today. It’s time you got a little taste of your own medicine Yuri” Yuto shot like a viper and bit harshly into the side of Yuri’s neck. Yuri tried to jerk away but Yuto growled deeply against his skin.Yugo saw Yuri’s body freeze and his eyes go wide. Yuto hummed in satisfaction and lavished his bite mark with his tongue. Yuto darted around the bite, giving little nips to the surrounding skin, before sucking on it roughly. Yugo’s mouth dropped open in shock as Yuri’s eyes rolled back in pleasure and he moaned. 

“Hmm that's a pretty noise you just made, Yuri dear,” Yuto said smugly, “Maybe you're going to enjoy this punishment more than we thought?”

“Ha! Do your worst Yuto,” Yuri grinned shakily, out of breath, “It will take a lot more than some rope and a couple love bites to make me sing. Not like when I take Yugo-” Yuto shoved a ball-gag in Yuri’s mouth. Yugo blinked he hadn’t even noticed Yuto take it out of the bag.

“I believe that will be enough of that,” Yuto said calmly, fastening the strap behind Yuri’s head, “Do you have a safeword, or I guess safe-gesture would be more accurate, before we really start?” Yuri snorted and stuck up both middle fingers. Yuto shrugged and started taking things out of the bag; lube, a vibrator, a cock ring. He locked eyes with Yugo and grabbed his chin.

“Pay close attention Yugo,” He said sternly, “You’re next,” Yugo felt heat rush through his body. He tried to swallow but his mouth had gone dry. He was sweating so much his tank top had started sticking to him. Yuto smirked at him and turned his attention back to the bound Yuri.

Yuto hiked up Yuri’s shirt to just under his chin and took a moment to explore the expanse of the restrained boy’s chest and stomach. Featherlight touches mixed here and there with the harsh bite of fingernails had Yuri squirming and red faced in no time. Yuri appeared to be fighting back the pleasure he was obviously getting from it. Yugo was mesmerized by it. Here was Yuri, cruel dominant and always in control, bound and gagged and practically mewling in pleasure at just the faintest of attentions from Yuto. Purple strands clung to red sweaty cheeks in graceful swirls. Petal pink lips grew rosier around the crimson ball as Yuri worked to breath through his nose as opposed to his mouth. If Yugo looked like that when Yuri did this to him, he could kind of understand why the other boy was so insistent that they have sex even after breaking up. 

Yuto leaned forward and closed his mouth over one perk pink nipple and Yuri spasmed beneath him. Yugo couldn’t take it anymore, he had to touch himself, he was getting painfully hard. Yugo reached down to unbutton his pants but Yuto’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. The dark haired boy was side eyeing him from where he was sucking on Yuri’s nipple.

“No touching,” Yuto said, releasing the suction on Yuri’s nipple, “you’re going to wait until I say you can come Yugo. Hands behind your back,” Yugo nodded shakily and crossed his arms behind him. Yuri snorted and muffled something behind the gag, apparently gaining back some of his previous spunk at Yugo’s show of submission. 

“Now now I didn’t forget you,” Yuto chided, swiftly ripping open Yuri’s pants and yanking them and his boxers down to his tied ankles. Yuri cry of indignation turned into a squeak when Yuto engulfed the bound boy’s length in a firm grip. He ran his dry palm up and down Yuri’s length and Yuri moaned at the friction. Yuto gave a tight squeeze then released his fist in order to grab the bottle of lube. Suspicious magenta eyes tracked every movement as Yuto poured lube over his palm and languidly spread it with his fingers. Yuto stared him dead in the eyes as he slowly wrapped tight fingers around Yuri’s dick. He held Yuri for what felt to Yugo a frustrating eternity, before quickly pumping up and down. 

Yuri wriggled in pleasure. His mind and body seemed to be at war as to whether he wanted to be angry at Yuto for putting him in the same position the cruel boy had always put Yugo in or if he wanted to lie back and enjoy the wonderful feeling Yuto was giving him. It looked like his body was winning the argument because all too soon Yugo recognized the sounds Yuri made when he was close to completion. Unfortunately for Yuri, Yuto noticed as well. Just as Yuri was about to reach his peak, Yuto slipped on the cock ring. Yuri went from blissed out to pissed off in a matter of seconds, spewing what Yugo assumed was a string of curses muffled behind the ball gag. Yuri always was pretty impatient when it came to getting his release. Yuto tutted his and held up the lube and the vibrator.

“And you just started behaving yourself Yuri, that won’t do at all,” Yuto said, ignoring Yuri’s angry grunts and squirming to diligently coat the large vibrator in lube. Yugo had to do a double take at the size. He hadn’t noticed it when the toy was just laying on the bed now that he saw it in comparison to Yuto’s hand, it really was a big one. Not monstrous, there were definitely bigger ones out there but still knowing Yuto had bought something like that with yugo in mind made a shiver go down the blue haired boy’s spine. 

“Our fun has just begun after all. We wouldn’t want you to finish early right? Now just be a good boy like Yugo and take what I’m about to give you,” Yuri squawked at that, glaring at Yugo, demanding release. A month ago Yugo would have jumped to attention at that look but not now. No, Yugo realized, Yugo had no desire to follow Yuri’s commands because in this scene Yuri wasn’t in power; Yuto was. That revelation almost made Yugo come right then and there but a firm, if wet, grip on his chin made him hold on to his control.

“Just a little longer Yugo,” Yuto whispered, peppering his cheeks with kisses, “You’re being so good for me right now, just wait a little longer and it’ll be your turn,” Yugo whined at the back of his throat and squeezed his thighs together. Yuto was doing this for him and like hell was he going to let the dark haired boy down in their first scene. Yuto smiled warmly at his efforts and tucked a sweat soaked lock of blond hair behind Yugo’s ear. The smile melted into a stern frown as he turned his attentions back to the enraged Yuri. Yuto held up one still slick finger for Yuri to see. With painful slowness he lowered to Yuri’s exposed ass and firmly pressed it against the twitching pink hole. Yuri froze and gasped against the ball in his mouth. Yuto swirled his finger and Yuri twitched, eyes wide. Never breaking eye contact, Yuto began pistoning his finger in and out of Yuri. 

“I want to make sure you understand why I’m doing this Yuri, so try to pay attention,” Yuto said, as if he were lecturing a child. As he spoke he added a second finger and a scissoring motion, prompting a choked noise in Yuri’s throat, “It’s not because you tried to ‘steal’ Yugo back from me. You never owned him in the first place. It’s also not because I found you in my home trying to have sex with my boyfriend when I was out of town, though we will be having a conversation about that later,” Here Yuto added a third finger, maybe a bit earlier than Yuri was prepared for judging by the pained hiss. “No, I’m doing this because you are an impatient, greedy, selfish CHILD who has no idea how to be a decent partner. Consider this your first lesson,” Yuto removed all three fingers and held the dildo up for Yuri to see. Yugo took another look at the size and thought Yuri maybe could have used a fourth finger. Yuri seemed to have the same idea because he was furiously shaking his head. Yuto lowered the cerulean blue dildo to Yuri’s entrance and pressed the tip ever so slightly in. 

“Last chance to safeword before I start pushing Yuri,” Yuto said softly, the most gentle he had been to Yuri in their whole exchange. Yugo scoffed at that in his head, Yuri had never done something like that for him when he was in that position. Yuri was glaring at Yuto, tears threatening to fall at the corners of his eyes, but his fingers stayed wrapped in tight fists. Yuto nodded at him, 

“Good boy,” and pushed the dildo in. Yuri’s back bowed and a mix between a whine and a groan threaded out behind the gag as Yuto slowly and steadily buried the toy up to the hilt. When all but a sliver of blue had disappeared into Yuri, Yuto stopped and waited. Yuri took quite a few minutes to calm down. His body was fever flushed and his face was wet from tears and drool. When Yuri’s eyes lost enough of the haze brought on by the intense pleasure/pain to meet Yuto’s gaze, Yuto smirked and turned on the vibrator. Yuri squealed and started a whole new round of struggles. Yuto gave Yuri’s butt a few light pats and then turned to Yugo who was near doubled over in his attempts to stave off his growing need. 

“Now Yuri, you just sit there and play with your toy,” Yuto said, patronizing tone back in his voice, “When Yugo and I are done with our fun then I will let you come” Yugo’s gaze shot up. Sure it had been satisfying, not to mention hot as hell, to watch Yuri get a little just desserts for all the shit he put Yugo through when they had been together, but now Yuto was solely focused on him. This is what Yugo wanted right? Yuto being rough and commanding during sex? Giving him pain along with pleasure. But what if it ended up being just like Yuri? Yugo’s mind ran through flashbacks of all the times Yuri went too far and really hurt him. Of the times Yuri had brushed off his concerns or ignored him when Yugo said he didn’t like something or wanted to slow down. Yugo couldn’t go through that again, he just couldn’t! Yugo felt panic bubble up in his gut.

“....down....safeword” 

The words brushed across Yugos spiraling thoughts. His eyes shot up and land on Yuto’s gentle smile. Yuto reached out and ran soft fingers soothingly through his hair.

“W-what?” Yugo stuttered. Yuto’s fingers felt so nice on his scalp.

“Calm down and tell me your safeword,” Yuto repeated patiently. Yugo felt his panic settle. What happened with Yuri wouldn’t happen with Yuto. Yuto wouldn’t let it.

“Banana,” Yugo said with a grin. Yuto chuckled and ran his hand down the side of Yugo’s face. The two shared a loving smile and then Yuto grabbed Yugo roughly by the jaw and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Yuto’s tongue darted savagely into Yugo’s mouth, mapping it like property to be won. Yugo didn’t even try fighting him, he wanted everything Yuto was willing to give him. When Yugo was just about out of air Yuto released him and pushed him down on to the bed next to the still squirming Yuri. Yugo gave the pink haired boy barely a passing thought, so enraptured he was by Yuto towering over him on the bed. 

“What a good boy you’ve been for me Yugo,” Yuto said, running a hand over the bulging damp spot at the front of Yugo’s sweatpants, “You’ve held on so well I think you deserve a little reward,” Yugo swallowed, his draw mouth seemed to be making up for all the lost saliva from before. Yuri did always tell him he was a nervous drooler, guess he was right on that one. Yuto’s smirk was absolutely predatory as he took Yugo’s hands and wrapped the around the bedpost. Yugo understood the order to hold on and not let go. A little hum of praise from Yuto sent another pulse of heat through Yugo’s dick. 

Yuto dragged his fingers down Yugo’s sides, drawing swirling patterns on Yugo’s skin through his sweat soaked tank. Yuto reached his hips and dug his fingernails into Yugo’s skin, right above the waistband of his sweats. Yugo hissed at the bites of pain the little crescent shaped scratches inflicted. Yuto released just enough pressure behind his nails to be manageable and pulled Yugo’s pants down to his ankles. Yugo moaned as his erection was exposed to the cool air. Before he could adjust to the change in temperature Yuto’s mouth was on him. Yuto gasped at the heat and threw his head back as Yuto’s heavy wet tongue lavished over his pulsing dick. Yugo couldn’t even think! Yuto took his whole length in his mouth and hummed, creating such a delicious suction, Yugo thought he must have died and gone to heaven. His climax raced toward him faster than ever before after being denied so long. He tried to hold it back but he couldn’t fight it! Just when he thought he could hold out no longer Yuto’s mouth pulled away and a strong grip at the base of his shaft stopped his climax in its tracks. Yugo let out a frustrated cry and felt angry tears well up in his eyes. That hurt! And he had been so close! He needed to come he NEEDED it! He looked at Yuto through the haze of pain and need. Yuto was giving him a stern look and Yuto remembered he was supposed to wait until Yuto said he could come. Yugo felt guilt pool in his stomach and he squirmed in shame. Yuto watched Yugo until he thought the other boy had gotten control of himself and then released his straining cock.

“There’s a good boy,” Yuto praised, “You can only come when I say you can and that’s not going to be until I’m buried to the hilt in the tight little ass of yours” Yugo had to work to keep from coming at that. Yuto tended to be rather quiet when they had sex so the dirty talk was going right to Yugo’s groin. Yuto unzipped the front of his pants and pulled out his own hard cock. The size was no surprise to Yugo, they had had sex plenty of times before, but knowing that it wasn’t going in soft and slow like usual sent a little thrill up his spine. Yuto re-applied the lube to his hand. With one hand he started to coat his dick with the slippery substance while the other brushed over Yugo’s puckered hole. Yugo closed his eyes and whimpered as a finger entered him, feeling around until it felt the cluster of nerves that made Yugo see stars. Yuto had memorized where it was by this point and soon was making Yugo cry out in pleasure. Yuto skipped the second finger and went straight to three, the burning stretch made Yugo moan like a cat in heat. Rough hands suddenly grabbed his hips and flipped him on his stomach, knocking the breath out of him for a moment. Yugo felt Yuto’s tip slide past his ring of muscle a keened at the back of his throat. Yuto pulled out for a second and then bit hard onto Yugo’s neck and slid in. Yugo threw his head back and screamed. Yuto hit his prostate dead on and stayed there, letting Yugo adjust to being so very full. Yugo huffed, trying to catch his breath. He couldn’t focus on anything besides the heat and the stretch and the sharp sting in his neck and it was so so so good. The best he had ever felt. So hard he needed to come. HE NEEDED IT! But he had to wait. He was gonna be good, so good! 

Yuto hummed in pleasure. He ground his teeth over his bite mark before giving it a loving kiss. Once Yugo had adjusted he pulled out almost all the way and slammed in again. Yugo cried out again, face covered in tears and a blissed out smile. Yugo was so tight around him. The boy underneath him was beyond hard at this point and almost too far gone to function but was still holding back his release until Yuto said he could. Yugo was perfect. Absolutely perfect. With a grunt he slammed home again and Yugo cried out his name. It was too much for Yuto, he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer and neither could Yugo. He started pistoning his hips faster, each thrust punctuated by a small cry from Yugo. Yuto took Yugo in his hand and with a final thrust, whispered that one golden word in his ear.

“Come for me,” Yugo’s seed exploded out at Yuto’s permission and Yugo blacked out, happier than he could ever remember being.

Yugo came to some time later, sated beyond belief and with an undoubtedly dopey grin on his face. His eyes fluttered open and landed on the rumpled, exhausted form of Yuri on the bed next to him. Not exactly the face he was hoping to see after waking up from the best orgasm of his life.

“Where’s Yuto?” Yugo asked pouting, voice scratchy from screaming.

“Not sure,” Yuri grunted, equally as displeased, “You two came together like gross lovebirds or something, he passed out for like a minute tops, (then once he made sure you were okay), he took that twice damned cock ring off me and I came like fucking old faithful. I blissed out for who knows how long and when I came to I was untied and dildo-less and your boy toy was nowhere to be found.”

“The only toy around here was the one up your ass Yuri” Yuto grunted, wanting to defend his lover. Yuri rolled his eyes and muttered something about minimum requirements for being a dumb blond.

Yugo tried to roll on his side so he could better look around the room but pain shot up his spine. Yugo hissed and flopped back down on his stomach. He heard a soft tut of admonishment by the door and craned his neck to find the source. Yuto was standing in the doorway holding some towels and a pair of water bottles. He crossed room and climbed onto the bed. He placed the warm damp towel over the hips of the two sex weary boys and both groaned at the feeling on their over sensitive privates. Yuto chuckled and carefully cleaned the two of them up while mumbling soft words of comfort and praise. Yugo felt like he was glowing. This is exactly what he wanted; rough sex with lovey soft everything else. Yuto was perfect. He was in love, had to be, no one else ever made him feel so good. A water bottle was held to his lips and he obediently opened them and let the cool liquid flow down his abused throat. Kind fingers ran through his hair while he drank and Yugo smiled around the rim of the bottle.

“How are you feeling?” Yuto asked softly, “Are you hurting anywhere you shouldn’t be?”

“I’m fantastic,” Yugo sighed, “You’re amazing!”

“Still a little orgasm high then?” Yuto grinned, “You just relax. I’ll carry you to the bath once it’s done filling up and I have a fresh pair of pajamas warming up for you in the dryer. We’ll order from the Chinese place you like for dinner too, okay?” 

Yugo felt like crying happy tears. “I love you so much!”

“And I love you,” Yuto said softly, “Which is why I wish you had come to me when you weren’t getting what you needed out of sex” That sobered Yugo up real quick. Yugo averted his eyes.

“I just,” Yugo huffed, “I don’t know! I thought you would freak out and think I was gross or something. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me! I didn’t want to scare you away” Yuto flicked Yugo’s forehead.

“Idiot,” He said, “You think I didn’t know the kind of person you were when we started dating? You showed up to our first date in a collar and covered in week old hickies.” Yuri snorted and Yuto flicked him as well. 

“Don’t you get me started either you damn gremlin,” Yuto lectured, “Just cause you and Yugo have unresolved feelings doesn’t mean you stalk him and try to jump his bones after he said no more. It’s wrong and creepy and if I were any other person you would be in jail right now instead of just fucked to pieces.” Yuri looked away and embarrassed blush coloring his cheeks. Yuto’s scowl melted with a sigh. He took the remaining water bottle and held it up to Yuri’s mouth. Yuri blushed deeper.

“I don’t need you to baby me I’m fine,” Yuri snapped, smacking the bottle away with the back of his hand. Yuto gently grasped the hand and laid a soft kiss on the red ring around Yuri’s wrist. Yuri gasped and pulled the hand to his chest.

“It’s not babying its aftercare,” Yuto said handing the water bottle to Yuri who grudgingly accepted it, “A topic you very much need some education in. Considerate your second in a long line of lessons”

“Who asked for you to teach me anything?” Yuri spit venomously, “And how’d you know to get home early?”

“Dennis,” Yuto said simply, “the answer to both questions” There was shocked silence for a moment and then,

“WHAT?!” Yuri roared. He shot up in bed but fell back with a cry of pain. Yuto lay a restraining hand over his chest.

“You really shouldn’t gloat over things before you do them,” Yuto said, “Dennis thought your text was more of a cry for help and knowing I was dating Yugo asked me to step in”

“I’M GOING TO MURDER HIM!” Yuri growled, hellfire in his eyes.

“The only thing you’re going to do is rest on the heating pad while Yugo takes his bath,” Yuto said sternly, no room for argument, “Then you’re going to eat so Chinese food, talk out your issue, and sleep well into tomorrow right here in this bed. You aren’t going anywhere until I know you’re well got it?” Yuto stared Yuri and Yugo down until both boys nodded. Satisfied, Yuto climbed out of the bed and went to go check on the bath water. 

Yugo and Yuri relax back onto the bed, body aches finally setting in. They met eyes across the pillows and silently agreed, at least for the night, on a truce.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a small prompt from my friend and somehow became this mammoth beast! I don't know how this happened I never write smut! 
> 
> Enjoy I guess? Let me know what you think!
> 
> EDIT 8/28: fixed spelling and dedication


End file.
